Mayor for a day
by ElvenFoxDemon
Summary: Crack AU story, human names used. The on goings of a town called Hetare Hetalia. What happens when Ivan becomes mayor of the city? Why does he get to go to work in a helicopter? What is in Arthur's house? Maybe answers to these questions will be revealed
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

**I am a horrible person. Much of this was based on Sims 2. I created Sims of quite a few of the characters. Ivan really does bully Feliciano and Lovino. I don't know why, but he does. And he really is mayor of the town I called Hetare Hetalia.**

**Human names used. A/U story.**

**I don't claim ownership to anything in this story. Ever.**

It was a fine day in Hetare Hetalia. The birds were happily chirping, not a cloud could be found in the sky, Ivan Braginski was just promoted to mayor…

Wait, what?

Yes, you read that right. Mr. Braginski was promoted to mayor recently. Mayor to this lovely city. Now, who would let such a thing happen? Was it all just some sort of joke? What kind of horrid government is this? I'll tell you what kind. The kind that feared for their own well being. That's not to say Ivan threatened the others in politics or anything of the sort. He _influenced _them, you see. Ivan did love the city dearly. He would not want anything bad to happen to it and any of its inhabitants…

But of course, not all the residents of this town thought that was spectacular. Let us take a look at the Vargas brothers, shall we?

Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, that is. The Italian brothers were both in the food business, being promoted and demoted constantly. They never were one for _work _or _paying attention._

Now, these two didn't really have anything bad to say about Ivan. Or rather, they _couldn't _say anything bad. You see, Ivan liked to pay a visit to their house. In fact, it looks like it would be about that time!

Ivan was happily taking a stroll towards the Italian's house, as he did daily now. He liked picking on them as much as he did to poor Toris and Raivis, Ivan's neighbours (unfortunately for them). Their crying faces always did brighten his day. How thoughtful of Feliciano and Lovino to go through all the trouble just to make him smile! My, what wonderful friends he had!

"Italy~!" Russia chimed, opening the front door with that ever present smile upon his face.

"You bastard!" A voice that belong to Lovino called from the other room, "You could at least knock, dammit!" Silly Lovino. Nobody in Hetalia knocks. That's just crazy talk. "What do you want now?"

"Dear Lovino~ Are you not glad to see me? I came all this way.." Ivan asked. Surely they would be happy to see him! Why wouldn't they be? Ivan stepped into the room where Lovino was. Apparently, the Russian had just awoken him from a nap. "Ahh, comrade! There you are…kolkolkol…."

Upon the kolkolkoling of Ivan (who had now grabbed the magical stick that was a faucet), Lovino promptly shrieked, sending a mouthful of swears into the air.

I bet you are wondering where Feliciano was while this was going on. He was visiting Ludwig of course! Then again, he was _suppose _to be at work, but he'd rather not go there. They didn't let him cook only spaghetti and pizza.

Feliciano skipped happily towards his dear friend's house, where Ludwig was waiting outside. Feliciano took a leap, his arms wide open for a hug. Now, Ludwig was used to this, and should have expected a hug from him, but alas, he didn't quite expect it today. Instead of catching the Italian, he simply let him flop to the ground. Feliciano didn't let this get him down, though. It takes much more than not getting a hug to do that. Like, Arthur's cooking, or the English army, or Vash's trigger-happy ways…

Speaking of Arthur…

At this moment, he had an unexpected (and rather annoying) guest, as well. He peered out the window to his neighbour's yard, where a crashed strange aircraft was sitting. He would not say that it was a UFO, just strange. There are no aliens after all, right? Alfred may disagree, but surely his faery and unicorn friends agreed. And that is all that matters. That, and tea.

Alfred, the aforementioned annoying guest, was happily, if not loudly, babbling on about his new friend Tony. Who the bloody hell was Tony? Nobody moved in around here recently…Unless…

The timer's beeping sounded, signalling that the food was done. Very well done. So well done, it was burnt to a crisp. Hey, that just gave it more flavour, right? Ahahah…

"That, uh, looks pretty horrible, Arthur." Alfred stated, although adding as he saw the Brit's dejected look, "Horrible as in…horribly delicious!" Taking a large bite is not the best idea, but Alfred wasn't known for having brilliant ideas in the first place. "T-tastes…great…"

Alfred promptly shoved a McDeath cheeseburger into his mouth as soon as Arthur turned away, hoping it will cleanse his taste buds of the so-called food Arthur had just served him.

Now, as previously mentioned… faeries and unicorns were in the house with Arthur. Alfred couldn't see them, but that did not mean that they were not there! It was just strange for Arthur to not be able to see this one in particular. He was not going crazy, was he?

"Its Matthew! You know, the one from Canada, eh?" A voice called, even though only a polar bear could be seen. The bear replied back to the voice, "Who? Where?" All Matthew could do is sigh.

"Ah! Matthew! What the bloody hell-- How long have you been standing there?" Arthur asked, a bit startled, but glad to know it was Matthew standing there and he wasn't going crazy. Really now, no one could ever figure out how Alf--Matthew could just appear out of nowhere like that. Really, he just appears!

Ah, yes, now back to Ivan and Lovino…

The newly appointed mayor stepped out of the Vargas house, pipe swung over his shoulder. Honda Kiku just so happened to be walking by at this moment. He also just so happened to walk faster past the house as Ivan waved happily at him.

Now that his day was brightened up by Lovino (who was probably still crying in a corner), Ivan decided to walk back home. Although, a sudden loud noise from above prevented Ivan from going much of anywhere. Looking up, Ivan spotted a helicopter, making its way down towards the road. Oh, that is right. He had to go to work. He was the mayor, after all. He had to go rule over his friends and neighbours now.

After arriving at his office, Ivan couldn't help but giggle to himself as he spun around in his chair. Occasionally calling in his subordinate/ secretary, Toris, to do meaningless tasks, just because he could.

Thoughts raced through his mind. What was he to do first? What a silly question.

Everyone will be one with Russia, of course.

End.

**A/N:**

**HAH. Crack. Excuse the lameness of it.**

**Even in Sims, England gets a visit from magical creatures. Well, the Social Bunny anyways. That thing scares me. Also, he got fired from his job as a detective, so now he's a police officer. [/useless info]**


	2. Too awesome for work

**A/N:**

**SO. Decided to actually continue this story. Ahh, Sims. I should start making more characters because…Well, just because.**

**This one deals more with Gilbo, since he didn't make an appearance in the last chapter because I forgot. Hah…Yus. So, read on!**

-----

So, I bet you were wondering where (the AWESOME) Gilbert was in the last chapter, yes?

I'll tell you where. He was looking for friends. Admittedly, he was everyone's first best friend because he is just that awesome, but alas, it seems today no one is his friend…

Gilbert sat by the phone, staring intently at it. Why won't it ring?! Surely there was someone that would love to talk to the Prussian. Really, who wouldn't? There should be a line at his door just to bow down to him! But, no. It was not like that. _He _had to go call others. At this point, anyone was better than no one.

First up, Arthur Kirkland. Of course he would be happy to hear from Gilbert, right? He picked up the phone, and dialled the number. It rang. Rang again. Thrice, now. Ahh, he didn't have time (more like, the patience) to listen to ringing all day! Its been two days since he's talked to Arthur. Two days.. Maybe he was just busy. Thoughts like these were always reassuring. He couldn't bear to think that the whole world had forgotten about him. Really, who was he, Matthew? No, He was Gilbert! The world had to bow down to his awesomeness!

Whatever. He had other friends! Picking up the phone again, Gilbert dialled more numbers. Every time, just the same ringing. Over and over again. Oh, what's this? Someone answered the phone!

"Oh, hello, Gilbert! How nice of you to call, eh?" A quiet voice called from the other end of the call. Gilbert checked what number he called. Who was that? Alfred? No way. Alfred was far more obnoxious than the quiet voice that he had just heard. Unless… Was Alfred sick?!

"No, I'm not Alfred! I'm Matthew!…MATTHEW. His brother! Please try to remember me, eh?" Who the hell was this "Matthew"? Alfred must really be sick! Delusional, even!

Gilbert quickly changed his mind about wanting to visit Alfred and hung up. There was no way that he of all people was going to get sick!

The ever so lonely Gilbert took it upon himself to visit Arthur, since, well, he knew that Arthur would be home. Arthur didn't have a job anymore, you see. He _was _a detective, until recently. He has failed miserably on a case, nearly causing the world to be taken over by evil robots. Needless to say, Arthur was fired, much to the amusement of his neighbours.

Gilbert now stood in front of Arthur's castle looking house. The lights were on, he could see. Or maybe he was just imagining that. One way to find out. He started knocking on the door rather loudly, calling out, "Arthur! Arthur! I know you're there! You jobless loser, talk to me!"

The door swung open, a rather displeased Arthur standing in the doorway. "You bloody git! You don't have a job either!"

It was true. Gilbert was also a jobless loser. He was too awesome for a job! At least, that's what he keeps telling everyone, scoffing whenever they tell him to do something with his life, like finding a job. Besides, Ludwig had a job and provided income for the household, so why should he have to deal with the inferior? Anyways, Gilbert wasn't here to argue with Arthur about having a job or not.

"AHAH!" He pointed at Arthur, who know looked utterly confused. "You _are _home! Why didn't you answer your phone?!"

"I had better things to do with my time than talk on the phone." Retorted Arthur, wishing he could get back to his tea. It was getting cold.

"Pffft." Gilbert scoffed at the answer. What a lie that was.

Reluctantly, Arthur let Gilbo in his house, who quickly made himself at home. Much time went by as Gilbert and Arthur talked, argued, and complained about Arthur's cooking skills. Seeing as it was getting late, and he was tired of the git's talking, Arthur asked (told) Gilbert to finally leave.

Hah! Nobody tells Gilbert what to do! And just to prove that, Gilbert went and sat outside alone, playing chess. He didn't mind being alone anyways! He was far too awesome to play chess with other people! Ahahahah….Hah… He soon grew bored and tired of the game and left.

Tomorrow, maybe, others will appreciate him like they should!

-----

Later….

The front door of Arthur's house opened and the lights turned on in the front room, further proving that hardly anyone knocks in Hetalia. The door to the bedroom creaked open, revealing a happily sleeping Arthur. Well, sleeping for now.

"Psst, Arthur." A voice whispered. Well, for the most part it was a whisper. The Brit kept on sleeping, unaware of the guest in his room. Cant have a sleeping Arthur. He needed to be up! Shouting was soon resorted to, "Arthur! Wake up! Hey, hey!"

Arthur woke up, startled by the shouting, "W-what the-- Alfred!" Obviously, he was not pleased to see that there was someone standing in his room at…oh bloody hell! It was 1 a.m.! "What the bloody hell do you want?! Do you not see what time it is!"

Alfred remained oblivious to the time (and possibly Arthur's anger), having shoved a burger into his mouth. "Pfft, what're you sleeping for?"

Arthur looked like he was going to explode. Alfred didn't notice this, either. Not more than three minutes after Alfred had rudely waken up Arthur did he declare, "Oh, sorry Arthur. I have to go. Its late." And walked out the door, and back to his house. Arthur wasn't really sure what had just happened, but he did know that he was annoyed at being woken up at such a time.

"Git face…!" He grumbled, shutting off the lights and promptly going back to sleep, hoping for no more intrusions.

End.

----

**A/N:**

**So, it seems like in the Sims, Gilbert has this issue with not talking to someone in a few days and wondering where they are, and then later showing up at their house. It okay, Gilbo. You talked to them 2 days ago, they have not forgotten about you. And he did sit outside after being told to leave Arthur's house and played chess by himself, and then decided to leave much later.**

**And Arthur did lose his job like that. he's actually a police officer now.  
**

**And Alfred did do that to Arthur. "Oh hay, wake up! : D. Oh, look, Its late I should leave."**


End file.
